


I'm Dreaming of a Murdery Christmas

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, John is a Saint, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock is dying for a case.  Or, rather, he wishes someone else would.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jamatesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamatesla/gifts), [IStalkMyFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStalkMyFandoms/gifts), [SaturdaysChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdaysChild/gifts), [Dissyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissyone/gifts).



> This was written for the Sherlock Challenge December prompt: Christmas
> 
> Sung by Sherlock to the tune of "White Christmas."

I’m dreaming of a murdery Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Analysing hemolysin  
While John would listen  
Admiringly as I put on a show  
  
I’m dreaming of a murdery Christmas  
One full of mayhem, death, and crime  
But now John says, “Clean up that slime  
‘Cause we’re going to a pantomime"  
  
I’m dreaming of a murdery Christmas  
Not dressing up and going out  
To hear idiots singing  
And church bells ringing  
I’d rather stay at home and pout  
  
I’m dreaming of a murdery Christmas  
And just like that, my wish comes true  
John gives me a cold case and a clue  
And now I have something fun to do  
  
I’ve had a lovely murdery Christmas  
Because of John’s most thoughtful gift  
I enjoyed the solving  
Of that case involving  
A cleverly murderous facelift  
  
Now I’ve had enough of murder this Christmas  
There’s something else I want instead  
There’s a merry Christmas ahead  
‘Cause now I am taking John to bed

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to post this yesterday, but kept getting an error message. Hope this works...


End file.
